This invention relates to sweepers, and more particularly to a self-contained magnetic sweeper arranged to capture loose magnetic objects from floors, yards and construction sites as the sweeper is rolled over the surface.
Devices for the removal of metallic objects from a floor have been provided heretofore. Applicant's magnetic attachment for vacuum cleaners, U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,745 is an example of the most pertinent prior art known to applicant.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,677,461 discloses a magnetic pickup device for attachment to a vacuum cleaner which may alternatively be provided with a handle by which the device may be manually dragged across a floor.
Other prior art known to applicant is U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,288,114 and 2,862,224, both disclosing magnetic pickup attachments for floor cleaning and polishing devices.